An Emperor's Revenge
by CometFern
Summary: This fic has Kel, D/N..and pretty much everyone else, and also lotso adventure and whatnot.
1. Default Chapter

OK, all you nice reviewers, I'm back from vacation and have the whole summer ahead of me, so I'm gonna be writin more chapters. Tonight though I'm just kind of "cleaning up" the other chapters. Not doing a great job of it...but I like to have things a little organized before I continue. ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tamora Pierce. OK? I am NOT trying to steal them...sell them...anything like that! OK? OK.   
  
Summary: Some adventure, some romance...ya know, all that fun stuff.   
  
Chapter one: An Invitation (I know, I'm SO original...)   
  
Keladry of Mindelan slouched onto her bed. She was so BORED! It was late spring, and she had only one more day until she left for her parent's house in Corus for the summer, her third year as a page finished. And until then all she had to do was sit around and wait for something interesting to come along. True, she could pack, but she preferred to put that off until the last minute. Lalasa had taken Jump to see Daine, to heal a cut on his leg. Why she hadn't gone with was beyond her, except that deep down she knew it was because Neal had said he would try to pop by before leaving for the summer. She sighed, and looked out the window at the sparrows, flitting happily around on their tree. She was in the middle of a day-dream involving gigantic sparrows attacking Tortall, imagining a certain page named Joren running away screaming like a girl, and was quietly laughing to herself when Lalasa returned.   
  
"M'Lady? What's gotten into you? What could be so funny?"asked Lalasa, staring at Kel giggling to herself on the bed. Kel started, and looked up sheepishly. "Um...nothing, sorry....how's Jump?" She said, trying to change the subject. "Oh, he's fit as a fiddle, that wild mage fixed him up like magic." replied Lalasa. "She also sent something for you." Lalasa handed her a piece of snow-white paper, folded in half and held together with a pale-blue ribbon. Kel stared at it, while Lalasa, overcome with curiosity, implied impatiently, "Well, are you going to open it?". "Mmmhmm" Murmered Kel, her attention on the paper. She slowly unfolded it, revealing sparkling silver writing in a beautiful scrolling hand. "It's an invitation!" cried Kel, "for her wedding!"   
  
She re-read the silvery message aloud, not believing she was invited to such a grand occasion ~It is the dearest wish of Veralidaine Sarrisri and Numair Salmalin that Page Keladry of Mindelan should attend their wedding ceremony on the 6th of June. It will take place at noon in the Northern Pasture on the outskirts of the Royal Forest. It is our great hope that you will be able to attend. For further directions apply to the head servant in the palace.~ The letter was signed by both of them, in the same silvery ink. Lalasa let out a gasp. "Oh M'lady, how grand! You shall need a new dress, for such an occasion! Perhaps in blue...no pink...oh! What an exciting event, I shall go right now to the palace seamstress to find the newest styles!" And with that, she scurried out of the room.   
  
Kel was left standing in shock, with Jump staring at her oddly, then coming over to nudge her leg. She absent-mindedly petted him, then looked at the invitation again. Lalasa was right, it WAS exciting. Finally something interesting had happened! But then again, now she had to wait for the wedding, making the time go even slower. She wanted the wedding now! She chuckled, imagining herself pounding on the door to Daine and Numair's quarters and demanding they get married at that moment.   
  
The laugh over, she looked around. No one was here...Lalasa had left in such an excitement it would take her a while to decide what kind of dress Kel should wear to the "grand occasion"....she was all alone at the moment. She wandered over to her closet. 'No time like the present' she thought to herself, and began digging through her dresses. She found her favorite, a pale blue silk dress, and quietly put it on. She then pulled up her hair in a mass on her head, like all the ladies at court. Looking in the mirror, she twirled around, making the dress swirl at her sides. If this was so much fun, Kel couldn't wait for the wedding. Or maybe she was just way to bored.She twirled around her room again, imagining herself dancing with a certain green-eyed fellow. As if the gods could read her mind, or just wanted to play a mean trick on her, she froze as Neal burst through door, yelling as he came in: "Hey Kel, where are you, I came to...." He froze, staring at Kel, dressed up like a lady at court.   
  
They stood staring at each other, Kel turning a deeper red than Neal had ever seen. "Hey...listen...Kel...I'm really sorry if I...interrupted...something, just popped in to say goodbye..." Kel put her face in her hands. 'the gods have some great sense of humor' she thought to herself, not able to look up. Finally, she slowly raised her head and took a stab at an explanation..."I was...just...practicing...for a wedding...with you...I MEAN....AND you came in and....yeah..." she looked at him, blushing harder every minute.   
  
Neal stared at her for a moment, and then, by all appearances, just shook it off. He grinned at her evilly. "So, our famous lady page DOES like to act like a lady once and a while!" Kel glared at him. "You don't have to rub it in." Than she grinned and evil grin back at him. "Unless you want try it again at the practice courts" Neal lifted his hands in defeat. "You have me there, Page Keladry" Then, seeing the card on her table, he smiled. "You got an invitation too, huh? I guess that explains the whole get-up." He was pointing at her dress. "If it makes it any less embarassing, you look nice." Kel glared at him, but deep down she felt warmed by the complement. "It would make it less embarassing if you'd stop staring at me and say what you came here to say!" Neal looked taken aback by the sharp comment, and Kel felt awful.   
  
Before she had a chance to apologize, Neal spoke up. "Yeah...well, I just came to say goodbye for the summer. Although I guess I'll see you at the wedding, huh?" He smiled at her, and it made Kel feel even more awful. "Yeah...I guess so." She told him, and did her best to smile. Neal looked at her, and took a step closer, as if to hug her, but then turned around and walked to the door. "Well...Ok.." He said awkwardly "See you then. Bye Kel." And with that, he walked quickly out of the room. "Bye Neal", whispered Kel, staring at the door. Then she threw herself on her bed and started to cry. Why was she so mean to him? He had just tried to complement her.   
  
Now she was dreading the day of the wedding. She slowly got up and took off the dress, and composed herself when Lalasa scrambled in, her hands full of cloth. Then she sighed, and threw herself with as much enthusiasm as she could muster into the preperations.   
  
Well, that's it so far. Don't worry, the next chapter gets a lot more interesting. There's the wedding (duh!) and some stormwings, and other fun stuff....OK? But I won't continue if I don't get reviews, cause I assume no one cares if I continue! Ok then! Bye!


	2. Preparations

Untitled Wow! A new chapter already. My life is going through some kind of boring streak right now, so writing is one of my lead pastimes now. ^_^   
  
  
Chapter Two: Preperations ( Gee, how original)   
  
*~The cave was lit only by a small droopy candle, filling it with pale red light. The only piece of furniture was a rickety wooden table placed at the center of it. Three stormwing's gathered around it, their stench thick in the small cavern. The largest of the three, with shards of obsidian for eyes and greasy black hair, held a darking in his filth-covered claw. It squirmed and squealed as the stormwing sqeezed it harder and harder, holding it over a small bowl. A forboding grin crawled over the immortal's face as dark blood dripped into the bowl. When it was full, he hurled the darking over his shoulder, where it hit the wall with a thud. He lifted the bowl, holding it for the rest to see, and growled in a low voice. " The blood of our master...It will be avenged...." *~   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Daine ran into her room and slammed the door. With a sigh, she sank to the floor. "Finally, I think I lost them..." She searched the room, looking for Numair. Hearing large noises coming from his work room, she got up and opened the door with a creak. Numair was crouched over a large bulk, whispering curses and shaking his head in frustration. "You know, if you curse too much, it might ruin the spell" commented Daine, with a hint of humour in her voice. Numair spun around, his concentration broken. When he saw Daine, he relaxed visibly. "Oh Magelet, its only you. You startled me.."   
  
Walking over, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Putting her down, he stared at her. "I thought you were with Onua." "Yes" she replied wryly. "And Alanna. and Thayet. And Buri. The story Onua told me about cleaning tack was a hoax. As soon as I walked out the door they attacked. I'm starting to think they're more excited about this wedding than I am." As she finished talking, Numair unexpectedly took her up in his arms again. "Not as excited as me." He murmered to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "What are you working on? It looks interesting."   
  
He looked at her oddly. "I thought I told you, these are the simulacra I'm making for the wedding. Yours is already finished. " He said, pointing to a bulk in the corner. Daine stared an him. "Numair, I know you're nervous, so am I, but is it really necessary to have these....simul...things...get married for us?" Numair smiled at her. "No, these are for AFTER the ceremony. You know we only have one week for a honeymoon. The kingdom is still shakey after the barrier between the realms was broken, and Jonathon needs us. Therefore, these simulacra will drink and make merry with our guests after the ceremony while we proceed happily on our way."   
  
As he finished explaining, a loud pounding could suddenly be heard at the door. " Daine! We know you're in there! Let us in!" Came Buri's loud voice. It was followed by Alanna's. "Don't keep us waiting! You need to pick which flowers are better! The lily's are my fa-" She was cut off by Onua "No, the roses are much better!" "But Lily's are more appropriate for this time of ye-" Alanna'a voice was drowned out by everyone talking at once, arguing over veils, flowers....Numair's eyes got wide as he looked at Daine. "Oh my.. I'm glad we didn't spend any money on a wedding planner.."Then he chuckled. "Imagine....the Lioness worrying about flowers.." Daine laughed, but then sighed and walked towards the door. "Time to face the storm.." And slowly opening the door, was swept into a storm of preparations, her farewells to Numair drowned out by Onua's warcrys of excitement.   
  
The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. The blue sky sparkled, with only several snow-white clouds fleeting across it. Kel, looking out the window, rose out of her bed and stretched. Two sparrows perched on the sill, cocking their heads at her. She looked at them and sighed. "You fellows don't know how lucky you are, not having to worry about weddings, and dresses... although I suppose you DO have to worry about cats. " The sparrows looked at her oddly and then flitted off. Kel walked over to her bathroom. It was already late morning, and if she didn't hurry, she would be late to the big event. Bathing and combing her hair out, she got out her dress. Lalasa had made it in the latest style, and it was beautiful, the color of the sky with a silvery sheen about it.   
  
She slipped it on, marveling at how well it fit. Lalasa was an excellent seamstress. Straightening the skirts and smoothing out any wrinkles, she went to wake up Lalasa to do her hair. Lalasa, angry at Kel for letting her sleep in, firmly sat her down at a chair in front of the mirror. Then she set to work, muttering occasional curses at the lenth or the thickness of Kel's hair. But when she finished, the results were dramatic. Kel's normally straight, plain brown hair had been transformed. It was a shiny, an almost coppery color in the sunlight, twisted in a pile of curls on the top of her head. Small strands of hair were purposefully left hanging to frame her face. She spun around and hugged Lalasa. "Oh thankyou! It looks wonderful. And the dress too! What would I do without you!" Lalasa blushed, and softly pushed her away. "Now Now M'lady, you'll ruin your hair." But Kel caught the smile on her face as she hurried out of the room to get dressed properly.   
  
Kel looked in the mirror again and smiled. She couldn't wait to see the looks on her sister's faces. She was also anxious to see if the dress drew any stares from a certain young man....practicing her sweetest smile, she walked out of her rooms, with a feeling of nervous excitement in her stomach.   
  
*~The dark stormwing stared at a shimmering puddle on the cave's floor, turned red like blood in the candle-light. He muttered a phrase, and and image of a workroom appeared. A tall dark mage was crouched over his work, as his fiance walked into the room. He picked her up and kissed her. The stormwing grinned, his obsidian eyes glinting. "Enjoy your happiness now..." Then he turned back to the small bowl on the table. His companians were busy adding various substances and ingredients to it, muttering spells. The smallest one in the group turned to his leader. "The potion is almost ready...the blood grows warm..." The black-haired storm-wing smiled in satisfaction, revealing hideous filth-covered teeth. "Good...good. Our master will soon be returned to us...." ~*   
  
Well....there ya go!!! You can probably guess who the master is...but will he ruin the wedding? Can't find out till ya read more! And don't forget, If I don't get reviews, I assume no one cares if I continue. Bye! 


	3. The Wedding

Untitled Ok, here's summore! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Chapter 3: The Wedding   
  
Daine slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she was fully awake, it hit her. She was getting married today. Married. She still couldn't accept it. Time had passed so fast since she was a scrawny shy girl whose life had been snatched from her by bandits, befriended only by a horse-trader and a tall mage. So much had changed. She loved that tall mage, and would spend the rest of her life with him. That horse-trader tapped politely on her door, trying not to let on that she was accompanied by three others waiting to plow into the room and get Daine ready for the wedding. She smiled out her window. The day was perfect. Clear and sunny, but not sweltering. Despite the nervousness in her stomach, she was extremely happy. She missed Numair already, and couldn't wait until the moment when she was his forever.   
  
He had given her everything after her life had been destroyed...laughter, happiness...he had taught her to speak to and heal the animals she loved.....she smiled again, and walked to the door. Onua was knocking on it, asking Daine for admittance . "let me in! you need to get ready." Daine smiled. "Just a second! I need to get dressed. And you can tell Alanna and Thayet to stop being so quiet." There was a second of silence, and then whispers were heard through the door. "How did she know we were here?" "It must have been you. I didn't make any noise." "Both of you be quiet! She's going to let us in!" Daine chuckled, slipping on her robe, than opened the door, letting in a flood of wedding planners.   
  
~*The dark stormwing crouched over the bowl of dark blood, his filth-covered brow furrowed in concentration. Sweat ran down his face. He was muttering under his breath, a complicated spell. At last he rose, and smiled. Turning to his two companions, he smiled. "The time has come." Looking back at the bowl, he uttered a single word, its power carrying it and making it echo against the walls of the cavern. Then he slinked back to the wall, and watched as a large figure shimmered over the bowl. It grew more and more solid, until it was completely physical, its weight shattering the table under it. The black-eyed storm-wing watched in pleasure as the mass took shape, mutating in a revolting scene, then he bowed as it regained it's being. The former Emperor Ozorne of Carthak, changed into a filth-covered storm-wing, looked around him. Seeing his loyal follower, he stared coldly at him. "You have done well. You will be rewarded. But first....Revenge...." *~   
  
Kel looked around in awe. It was AMAZING......she had arrived at the wedding, one of the first guests to come. She stared at the beautiful scene. There were three rows of benches draped with ropes of blue and purple violets, magicked so they wouldn't wilt. At the front was a small trellis, with vines of periwinkle flowers climbing its sides. Doves and bluebirds perched everywhere, and knowing Daine, Kel didn't know if they were guests or just part of the effect. The whole affair was set at the edge of the forest, filling the area behind it with sparkling emerald green, with the occasional burst of color as birds flew out of the forest to join the wedding.   
  
Kel also noticed a small area penned off on the side of the rows of benches, and watched in surprise as animals bounded, slithered, and scurried from the forest to sit there. There were already three wolves, a gray pony and two other horses, a small group of deer, a multitude of small rodents, and dogs and cats from the palace were everywhere, many whom she recognized. Kel smiled. 'These must be Daine's guest's' she thought.   
  
Finished taking in the scene, she looked around for any of her human friends. Although Kel and Neal were the only pages invited personally, Kel spotted many of her friends who had accompanied their parents. Coming towards her already were Owen and Merric. "Wow Kel, you look great!" said Owen, staring at her. Merric nodded, also staring at her. This did not look the boyish Kel they were used to. But discovering the shimmering dress had not changed her tom-boy personality, they were soon talking and laughing. Kel enjoyed herself, but kept her eye out for Neal. She did not see him until soon before the ceromony, and he was talking with a group of ladies obviously from court. Kel growled on the inside, but forgot about it when the ceremony started.   
  
She sat herself on one of the benches, saying goodbye to Merric and Owen as they went to join their parents. Next to her was a large man she didn't recognize, the other seat beside her empty. Her surprise was great when, the crowd growing quiet for the ceremony, Neal plopped himself down next to her. "Hey Kel!" He whispered, smiling at her."You look wonderful." Kel blushed deeply, extremely pleased to hear this from Neal. Instead of another sharp comment, she just smiled back at him, then turned to stare straight ahead as ceremony began.   
  
Master Numair stood under the trellis, joined by Master Lindhall Reed. The usually confident mage looked uncommonly nervous, although his presence still had its intimidating effect. The dark mage was over six feet tall, with a powerful frame. He wore black breeches with shiny black boots, and a white shirt. He also donned his mage's robe, a billowing black garment.   
  
His eye's suddenly lit up, and Kel turned to follow his stare. Daine stood there, looking incredible. Her young dragon Skysong walked before her, scattering flowers in her path. Kel giggled as she watched the dragonlet look around quickly then shove some of the flowers in her mouth. Daine was accompanied by Tkaa the basalisk, her own father in the immortal realms and not there to give her away. She had asked Lindhall, but he was already Numair's best man. She walked slowly towards the trellis, her dress shimmering. It was simple, made of white silk, the skirts flowing around her , and a wreath of white lilies on her head.   
  
She reached the trellis, and smiled at Numair, her eye's sparkling. He smiled back, his whole face shining with loving adoration. Kel sighed. Would Neal ever look at her like that? But she soon forgot her troubles, caught up in the ceremony. A priest of Mithros was there, to perform the action. Kel had always wondered how her mother could cry at weddings, and now she understood, tears filling her eyes as she watched the two happy people. Neal silently slipped her a hankerchief, and she gave him a smile of gratitude. Before she new it, the priest was saying, "May the Great Mother Goddess watch over you and may your sacred bond last for eternity." and Daine and Numair were kissing. Kel smiled again, and more tears filled her eyes.   
  
After the ceremony, she wondered around, looking for entertainment. But Neal had been swept away by the ladies again, and Merric and Owen had dissappeared, whispering about a plan involving wedding cake and Neal's face. She sighed, and then made a plan. The wedding was set in a pasture, close to the one where Peachblossom was kept. perhaps she could go visit him and then return later in the evening when the dancing and feasting started. Making up her mind, she wondered away from the crowd and through the soft grass.   
  
Nealan of Queenscove looked around him. He was surrounded by court ladies. The giggled and smiled flirtaciously, asking him about his training as a knight. "How pointy are the swords?" "Do they hurt?" "It must not be very hard work for you, you look SO strong!" Neal answered them politely, while searching the area for Kel. With her at least he could hold an INTELLIGENT conversation. He frowned as he saw her walking silently away from the wedding area. If he could just rid himself of these ladies....he thanked Mithros when Merric and Owen attacked him with wedding cake, giving him an oppurtunity to run away without even needing an excuse. Hiding from the other pages, he waited until the coast was clear. Then he walked quickly away from the wedding, catching up with Kel.   
  
Well...the wedding wasn't ruined...or was it? The Emperor has some pretty nasty tricks up his sleeves....   
  
CometFern~ 


	4. Complications

Untitled Kel jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, practically knocking Neal over. When she saw him, she smiled and apologized. He smiled back. "Its allright, I shouldn't have been sneaking around like that. So why did you leave? Is something wrong?" he looked at her with concern. Kel shook her head. "No! Not at all! The wedding was wonderful. I was just a bit bored, so I'm going to visit Peachblossom until the dancing starts." Neal grinned. " Ah, I see, then we shall be bored together, Page Keladry."   
  
They walked along in comfortable silence, just enjoying the warm summer evening. However, while Kel was staring at the sun setting, Neal was much more distracted by his beautiful companion, her hair coppery in the soft red light, that made her dress shimmer purple. He was indeed so distracted he did not notice the tree fast approaching in his path. Kel turned and gaped when she heard a large THUMP! and turned to see Neal sprawled on the ground in front of a large tree. He sat up groaning, rubbing his forehead. Once Kel had gotten over the shock, she couldn't help it. She started laughing uncontrollably, and Neal's bewildered look only made her laugh harder. She sank onto the ground next to him, clutching her sides, and he soon joined in her mirth.   
  
After a while, she calmed down, and asked Neal what on earth had caused him to be so distracted as to run into a tree. "I suppose I might have had too much of that champagne..." he said sheepishly, still rubbing his forehead. Kel let out a small giggle. "Nealan of Queenscove, admitting to being drunk and running into a tree. Now THERE is something I never expected to see!" He grinned at her mischieviously, his green eyes sparkling. "Then I suppose you never expected this either" and leaning over, he swiftly kissed her on the lips. She stared at him as he pulled back. A feeling of incredible joy welled up inside her, and for a moment, she said nothing. Neal watched her, and his green eyes turned serious, "Listen...I'm sorry Kel, I shouldn't ha-" "No!" she interrupted him, smiling. "I was just hoping you were serious and not under the influence of that champagne." He grinned, his eyes lighting up again. "Keladry of Mindelan, I have never been so serious about anything in my life." and smiled a brilliant smile at her. She smiled back, never so happy in her life.   
  
Her happy thoughts were interrupted when she heard a muffled yell coming from the forest. "Neal, did you hear that?" She asked, turning serious. "Here what?" He said, staring at her. "Someone yelling.." It came again, a pain-filled roar, muffled by something. Kel's eyes met Neal's, and they leaped up together and hurried towards the forest.   
  
Numair Salmalin slowly opened his eyes, feeling something warm trickle through them. He groggily looked around, his eyes gradually coming into focus. Why was he is the forest...tied to a tree...he shook his head, trying to clear it. He was missing something important...where was Daine? Daine! It was starting to come back now, slowly. He tried desperately to remember, and realized he had been drugged, and it was slowing down his mind. He tried to yell out, and realized he was gagged. Suddenly the memories came back to him in a rush...he had been with Daine...in the carriage....they were leaving the wedding...but then the stormwings, and the burning red magic that dampened his own powerful gift. He had tried to protect her...but they had taken her!   
  
He roared in rage, struggling violently against the ropes. He could think only of Daine...he had waited so long for this day, when they would be together for eternity...but those Mithros-cursed beasts had stolen her! He roared again in anger, making his temples throb and causing a cut on his head to seep more blood into his eyes. He tried to use magic on the ropes, but realized he was totally drained. This only added fuel to the flame. His anger growing to a blaze, he started to shake violently, wanting nothing more but to kill those storm-wings that had stolen his love.   
  
He was about to erupt in another fit of rage when he saw two figures running towards him. He recognized one of them...the girl page, and her male companion looked vaguely familiar. The ran up to him and started to work on the ropes. Once they were undone, he slipped from his position against the tree's trunk to the soft forest floor. The young man, Neal, unbound the gag from his mouth. He slowly sat up and wiped the blood from his face. "Daine...the stormwings...." He looked at Neal. "Quickly...you must find Alanna....Jonathon...you must hurry." The tall mage tried to get up on his own, but stumbled back down. Neal kept him from falling, then turned to Kel. THeir eyes met in a silent agreement, and Kel took off towards the wedding to find help.   
  
Ah...so perhaps the stormwings will succeed in ruining things after all? Who knows.... I do!! Yup! And I'll tell ya, sooner or later. K? Bye.   
~CometFern   



	5. Searching

Untitled Ooh! Another chapter! Goodie!   
  
Chapter 5: Searching   
  
Numair Salmalin let out a cry of frustration and slammed his hand down on his desk. He just couldn't do it.....He had been trying for hours to use a small charm he used as a focus to find where Daine had been taken. And he just wasn't getting anywhere...there were two possibilities....he was too angry to concentrate...or Daine was....gone....gone to realms where he could never find her....but NO! She wasn't dead. He couldn't accept that. She WAS alive. He stood up from the desk and made his way out of his cluttered workroom. On a pile of Daine's clothes lay Kitten, a miserable gray, letting out pitiful peeps of sadness and hugging one of Daine's shirts. Seeing Numair, she peeped, and ran over to clutch his robes. With a sigh he picked her up. "Come on, little one, lets go find Alanna..."   
  
The Lioness, King Jonathon, Queen Thayet, and Numair sat around a small table. They all watched Numair, who was quietly stroking Kitten, curled up in his robes. Jonathon was the first to speak. "Have you tried using your focus? If we can find out where she is.." Numair nodded. "I tried. and failed." He spoke shortly. Jonathon nodded, then started again, this time speaking tentatively."I know...this may not be a good time to ask this...but we need to know...what was the spell the stormwings used to dampen your magic? I need to know in case it happens again." Alanna glared at Jonathon, then turned to Numair, who was looking at them sadly.   
  
"The spell is not a strong one...in fact, quite the opposite. Mages rarely use it because it is extremely easy to reflect, and can be thrown right back at them by another mage. I was not expecting it, therefore I did not have time to reflect it." His eyes grew dark and angry at the memory.   
  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door, then two pages, Nealan of Queenscove and Keladry of Mindelan, walked in, looking extremely nervous. "Ah! Good. They have arrived." spoke the king, seeing them. "You may take a seat." He told the pages, then he turned to the others. "I have asked these pages to come considering they were very nearby when the...abduction...occurred. They may have seen something. " He turned again to the pages. "I assume you are the two that found Master Numair?" They nodded. "Did you see anything else? Stormwings, other mages...anything?" Kel shook her head. "No...we were...um...walking" She blushed, remembering what they had really been doing. "and we heard Master Numair yelling. We saw nothing else...I'm sorry..." "Don't be" replied the king. "I'm just glad you found him. " Numair nodded, and thanked the pages himself. "I could find her with the focus....but I just can't concentrate!" he said in frustration.   
  
Hearing Numair's words, the dragon Skysong sat up and chirped, giving the stork-man a look that seemed to say "foolish human..." Then with quick paws, she reached up his sleeve and grabbed the bracelet with a small charm on it, Numair's focus. He stared at the small dragon. "HEY...what are you-" Kitten cut him off with a whistle, then, staring at the focus, voiced a whistle-croak. The charm lit up, and started to hum. All the humans watched, their eyes wide. Kitten whistled again, this time at a small silver bowl on the table. It lit up, revealing a blurry image. She chirped in satisfaction, and carefully slid the charm back onto the astonished Numair's wrist.   
  
Numair stared at the bowl, then at Skysong..."How...you...but I...tried..." He stopped, and beamed at the dragon. "Thankyou, young one. You don't know how important this is." Kitten gave him another look, this one seeming to say. "How do you know? I made the focus work, didn't I?" Then she crawled up onto the table, sitting on her haunches next to the silver bowl, where an image shimmered. Numair stared at it also. It was an emerald forest..the royal forest? No....the trees were different....."Could be Carthak..." offered the Lioness, although she seemed unsure. There were thousands of forests! How could they find out where this one was?   
  
Kel stared at the shimmering image in the bowl....she recognized those forests! The trees...the birds flying among the branches. That was a Yamani forest! Looking at the group of powerful people sitting around her, she started to speak, then faltered. Now all eyes were on her. 'this is stupid' she thought 'I'm a knight in training! I don't need to be afraid of them!' She started with more confidence in her voice. "Those are Yamani woodlands. I grew up near some just like them." They all stared at her, like she had grown horns. "Are you sure?" asked Alanna eagerly. "I'm positive. The trees, the animals. They're all the same." Kel felt immensly proud of herself, having proved her use to the Lioness, her hero. A smile grew on Numair's tired face. "To think, a group of some of the strongest and most powerful people in Tortall gathered to figure this out, and we are given the answers by a young page and a dragon child. " Then he stood up quickly and looked around. "What are we waiting for? You can all sit around here waiting for the stormwings to bring her back, but I'm going to find Daine."   
  
Ok, I know, bad place to end, but my brother is bugging me for the computer. So bye-bye then!   
  
~CometFern 


	6. Decisions

Untitled He He He...fer all you nice peoples who has been reviewin, here ya go!! I'm really sorry it took so long!! I've been busy putting up a Tamora Pierce fanart site(you can see some of my older non-Tamora Pierce drawings on my old website) but now I've got a lot more time and can write summore too. Alright? Alright.   
  
Skysong watched, bored, as the two humans bristled at each other. One was tall, one was short. One had great magical powers, the other great physical powers. Either way, they were both getting on the dragonlets nerves, and she was about to use the new power of hers she had just discovered that morning while trying to steal the storkman's breakfast. This new power was extremely exciting to the small creature, seeing as she didn't have the advantage of size or magic yet. Because the ability to shoot flames out of your paws was indeed very useful...   
  
Alanna the Lioness was not one to lose an argument, and this one had been going on for quite a bit. "She's coming." "She's not coming" "She IS coming." "Not a chance." The argument had gone on like this for quite a while, having started out with longer, more thought out arguments, then gradually being reduced to a child's argument of "Yes. No. Yes! No!" Numair was getting impatient with the argument, wanting to leave and search for Daine, but knowing it was much smarter to go prepared then to rashly set off. So here he was, arguing with the Lioness about whether the lady-page, Keladry of Mindelan, should be allowed to come on the journey.   
  
So the argue continued, until Alanna's face changed. It was no longer angry, she was staring at Numair oddly. She looked at him as if she was deciding to laugh or scream. "What is it?" asked the tall mage, with an irratable look on his face. Alanna didn't answer, but suddenly grabbed a pillow off a nearby couch (they were in Numair's quarters) and starting to yell, she began to beat the tall mage in the backside with it. Numair was totally bewildered. "Alanna! A pillow fight is no way to settle thi-" He was interrupted, as the door rushed open, and there stood Jonathan, with a group of pages.   
  
"What in Mithros' name is going on?!?" yelled Jonathon, as the pages' eyes grew wide. One of the pages, Owen, ventured an explanation at the top of his lungs. "Master Numair's ars is on fire!!!" Numair, hearing this, jerked around, and saw indeed there was a large scorched hole in his robe. The culprit, Kitten, had conveniently dissappeared.   
  
When Alanna had finished beating him with the pillow, Jonathan strode up, timidly followed by the pages. "I've come with Keladry of Mindelan, and some of her followers-" he was interrupted here by Owen."If Kel's goin, we wanna go too!" Jonathon cocked his eyebrow at the young page, then continued. "We've come to see if you've decided if Keladry should accompany you to look for Daine." Alanna answered warily "I think maybe you should decide this one Majesty, seeing that all that's come of our arguing is...well.." she motioned at the hole in Numair's robe, who,embarrased, tried to cover it up while nodding his head in agreement.   
  
Jonathon nodded slowly at this. "I think....considering...." he paused. "I think that Keladry could be a useful asset to the search-party, considering her knowledge of the Yamani, her grasp of their language and culture. I think she could be very helpful. Kel smiled at this, barely containing her excitement. A real quest!! With the Lioness!! It was too good to be true.   
  
Numair, however, protested. He wanted to find Daine quickly, before any harm came to her. A large group would slow them down. Already Alanna had insisted on coming, along with Lord Raoul for soldiers and Onua to care for the horses. He argued this out loud to Jonathon. "I think you're correct, Numair, which is why I won't allow the other pages to accompany Kel." There was a sigh of dissapointment among Kel's friends, but no one wanted to protest to the King. Jonathon continued. "-However. The group is already considerably large. If you go barging into the Yamani Islands, with no one to explain the situation or communicate if something goes wrong, it could cause uncalled for turmoil and distress."   
  
Numair slowly agreed, more anxious than ever to find Daine. "Fine." He looked at Kel. "I meant no insult to you. I just am very anxious that no harm come to Daine.." Kel smiled. " I understand, but please, can we stop talking and get going?" This drew a laugh from Alanna and a small smile from Numair. "My thoughts exactly. However first I must take care of something." And with odd looks from the rest of the group, and a small giggle from one of the pages at the scorched hole in his garments, Numair quickly walked away to find a certain small dragonlet.   
  
K, more coming REALLY soon, and the search actually starts and everything. It seems Neal isn't going along! Just because they kissed doesn't mean this HAS to be a K/N fic. I COULD be. But I don't like things just set out like that, ok? So all you K/N followers, don't give up. But all you K/C followers, don't give up either. Actually, I don't believe in either of the two. But I know pretty much everyone here does. Don't worry, I don't believe in Joren/Kel, or any of that! I believe in something most of you other peeps have probably never even considered. NO. NOT Raoul(I know a few people who support that, I DON'T.) The person I think Kel should be with is only mentioned a few times in 'Squire' Ok? 'nough said, gotta go. Bye Bye!!   
~CometFern 


End file.
